Tere Sang
by nandy.duolover
Summary: 14th dec ki epi pey based...duo cmpletly
1. Chapter 1

**FRNDS **bhootiya boat wala epi dekha aaplogo ne? FW lost such a golden opportunity to show some duo moments...but still it gave a chance fr us FF writers...sayed unhe yea laga ki bhai kuch kaam baat liya jaye…

Right from the moment I come to know abt that epi I was thinking of writing an OS... so I discussed it with some of othr FF members nw unhone idea diya aur sab milke idea itna lamba ho gaya ki ek chapy mey to wo hone se rahi..

Chalo fir dekhte hey…

We have seen

**In the hospital Abhijeet awakens Daya who asks who it is...Abhijeet looks surprised but says its his friend Abhijeet...then Daya asks if they can hear the lady crying...all are concerned when the doctor stops them from bothering Daya and tells that Daya is given a drug because of which ppl start hallucinating**

Although a Daya fan I loved Abhijeet's expression there especially when Daya was trying to get up and when he scolded Purvi…..hehehe…acha now lets start the story from where FW left

**Story:**

The case got over Abhijeet was sitting on his desk silently he seems to be in deep thinking...

Freddy comes near him "sir..."

"Hmm..."

"kuch soch rahe hey aap?"

"ha Freddy…wo Daya….."

"to aap jake mil lijiye.."

"haa..ACP sir ajaye fir unse ek permission bhi leni hey.."

ACP sir entered "kaisa permission Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet stood up with "sir mein Daya ko gher le jane ki soch raha tha…"

"per Abhijeet..wo tayar hoga?aur fir aise hallucinations..pata nahi kab kaise react kare..Purvi se suna meine kaafi harshly react kiya tha usne..tum…"

Abhijeet smiled lightly with "sir wo jaise bhi react kre mein sambhal lunga sir…aur rahi baat uski tayar hone ki to use to yea bhi samjh nahi araha hey filal ki wo hospital mey hey..to gher mey bhi use alag sa kuch mehsus nahi hoga…please sir…"

ACP sir look towards Abhijeet with "hmm thik hey..jaisa tumhe thik lage…"

"thank you sir..fir mein niklu sir.."

"ha jao..aur jarurat pari to kal gher pey hi rehna..waise bhi doctor ne kaha hey kuch waqt lagega.."

"jee sir."

Abhijeet was about to move out when ACP sir said from behind in a bit naughty tone "waise kabhie kabhie doctors nurse aur ward boys pey bharosa kiya karo…"

Abhijeet turned with an embarrassing smile with "bharosa to hey sir per…."

ACP sir smiled with "jao…"

Abhijeet moved out…

Freddy turned to ACP sir with "sir yea doctor nurse pey bharosa.."

"tumhare Abhijeet sir ko chain nahi milti na apne ladle ko hospital mey chor ke.."

Freddy too smiled…

Abhijeet reached the hospital and entered Daya's room..

Daya was lying on the bed with closed eyes but is little restless… Abhijeet patted his head slowly Daya opened his eyes "tum….wo machwara chala gaya?"

Abhijeet nodded silently.. Daya sighed and closed back his eyes…and soon dozed off..

Abhijeet after confirming his sleep moved out to meet the doctors..

He after completing the formalities and listening to all advices shift Daya at home during his sleep as doctor already injected him sedative…

After reaching home he informed ACP sir as "sir hum gher agaye hey..kal min bureau nahi apayanga..doctors keh rhe they parso taq kaafi normal ho jayega to sir ager thik raha to mn.."

"its ok Abhijeet..yea batao ki gher ane pey kaisa react."

"sir wo so raha tha.."

"mtlb..tumne Daya ko neend mey hi shift.."

"jee sir warna mushkil ho jati.."

"hmm…khayal rakhna…"

"jee sir.."

"serf Daya ka nahi apna bhi.."

Abhijeet smiled "jee sir.."

He disconnected the call and then peeped in Daya's room found him still sleeping "dinner bana leta hu..fir jaga dunga.."

He moved to kitchen

After about an hour he finished his cooking and moved back to Daya's room to wake him up.

Daya was already sitting on the bed looking around cautiously Abhijeet entered with the dinner tray

"Daya…arey tum uth gaye…chalo haath muh dho lo fir.."

Daya was staring at him with angry and nervous eyes…

_His mind is playing the game with him. He is seeing a man approaching with a knife in his hand trying to stab him.._

Abhijeet didn't get the thing so came near him with "kya hua…"

"tum iss khanjar se marne aye ho na?"

Abhijeet frowned he place his hand over Daya's shoulder with "Daya dekho.."

Daya jerked his hand away with "nahi..durr raho tum..mujhe jana hey..woha wo sab ko mar dega,aurtum yeaha mujhe..jane..do"

_he can see Abhijet bringing the knife close to him_

He tried to stand p but Abhijeet hold his arm tightly and scolded as "kahi nahi jana hey baitho tum.."

Daya tried to free his arm but Abhijeet commanded as "chup kerke baitho aur chalo khana.."

Abhijeet brought his other hand having the food tray in front of Daya

_he can see it a long shiny knife brought forward very near to him..no she is calling him fr help..this man is trying to kill him,..he need to go..no he need to go_

Daya pulled away his arm from Abhijeet's grip and pushed him along with jerking the tray from Abhijeet's hand..

In the due process the corner of the food tray hit Abhijeet's forehead hardly and fall down on the floor… Daya shouted "kaha na jane do..wo bula rahi hey.."

Abhijeet was standing there holding his forehead he felt something so left it and found it had got a ct and blood is oozing from it..he looked up feeling the cut being a small one he can attend it later but now Daya being his first priority..

He found Daya looking sacredly at the cut… Abhijeet said in a soft tone "Daya.."

"yea..yea..kya..meine…"Daya took some back steps from Abhijeet .His mind is still creating clutter

Abhijeet understood Daya is getting panic with the blood…he came near him and softly made him sit on the bed "yea kuch nahi hua..dekho..choti si chot hey..kuch nahi hua please tum ghabrao nahi dekho..kuch nahi hua…"

Daya looked at him "mein..mujhe wo..pukar rahi thi..meine…tumhe..mein.."

"kuch nahi kiya tumne..haan..yea to aesihi lag gayi tumne kuch bhi nahi kiya thik hey?"

Daya nodded..

"aur koi bula nahi raha hey tumhe.."

"per wo..ro rahi thi..yeahi pey thi..tum aye..to..wo khanjar..dekh k vaag gayi..khanjar.." he looks around…

"khanjar nahi hey na?"

He nodded in no..

"fir kiu darr rahe they?haan..aab baitho chup chap mein yea sab (he said pointing to mess over the floor) thik kerke khana leke ata hu thik hey?"

Daya nodded again then pointed to his wound with "yea…"

"ha ise bhi thik kerke ata kerke baithe raho.."

Daya leaned back on the back rest and Abhijeet got busy in cleaning the mess then moved out..he came back after giving first aid to himself with dinner fr both of them..

He handed over Daya's plate to him with "chalo suru karo.."

He also sat on the opposite side of bed with his plate..after some minutes Daya asked "um..Abhijeet ho na?"

Abhijeet looked up he don't know what to name his emotion.. Daya looked down with "wo tab kaha tha tumne…"

Abhijeet moved back to his dinner with "haan…"

"wo larki kaun hey?"

"kaunsi larki?"

"wohi abie ayi thi tumhare ane se pehle.."

"yeahi koi nahi aya tha tumhe behem.."

"nahi hey yea behem sachie..wo ati hey…bulati hey..fir wo machwara ata hey..wo darr jati hey…fir ek awaj ati hey..aur fir tm agaye…usne kaha tha mujhe marne ayoge to…"

Abhijeet was carefully looking at Daya's expressions.. silently nodded with "acha aab koi nahi hey na?"

"nahi..per…ek nau ki awaj..kabhie kabhie..pata nahi sayed dur chali gayi aab wo nau.."

Abhijeet sighed "chalo khana finish kro jaldise.."

Daya nodded obediently..

After freeing from dinner Abhijeet handed over the medicine to Daya who asked "yea kya hey?kis cheez ke liye dawai de rahe ho?"

"isse achi neend ayegi aur wo laki disturb nahi karegi tumhe.."

"wo disturb nahi krti wo pareshan hey madat cahiye use..tum chaloge mere saath madat kerne?"

Abhijeet nodded "ha..abhie yea lo.."

"nahi so jaunga to wo pukaregi sunai nahi dega..mujhe jana hey na.."

Abhijeet thought fr a moment then moved to the side table took the medicines in a small piece o9f paper wrapped it then hit it with the paperweight..then mixed the powder with a glass of water and handed over the glass to Daya with "acha dawai mat khao..paani to piyoge na?"

Daya took the glass and drank it in one gulp…then handed over the empty glass to Abhijeet

Abhijeet placed the glass back in its place with "abhie let jao..wo bulayegi to chale jana thik hey.."

" hey…"

He lied down and Abhijeet sat beside him after covering him properly started patting his forehead softly..Daya who is slowly going under the effect of sedative smiled lightly at the sooth he is feeling..

Abhijeet murmured "mein kaun hu yaad nahi per seva kerwake khus ho rahe hey sahib…"

Soon he felt Daya had drifted in deep sleep…he too leaned back on the backrest..as he will be staying at this bedside tonight "chal chup chap so ja..mujhe bhi sone dey..bahut tension deta hey.."

Then closed his eyes with the thought "aj pata chala kitna dard huahoga tujhe ja b meine tujse pucha tha kaun Daya..maaf ker dena mujge mere bhai…"

He took a deep breath and tried to relax his brain…

**pls r and r…**

**hallucination ko leke medical science kya kehta hey excaty pata nahi mujhe so may be smthng u may feel is nt acrding to it..pls frgive and take it only as stry**


	2. Chapter 2

**thnks to all reviews**

**Story:**

Next morning Abhijeet's sleep broke with a feel over his leg as he was in alert mode although in sleep...

He opened his eyes and found its very early around 5 in morning...then he looked at his lap found Daya had placed his head in sleep over his legs, lightly shivering…

Abhijeet shook his head "uff…thand lag rahi hey per yea nahi ki thora hat payer hilake kambal bhi le liya jaye..ajeeb banda hey..uhun..ajeeb to mei hu..khud hi iski adat biger k jo rakhi hey…"

He shifted back his head over the pillow covered him with the blanke,lowered the AC a bit more then stretched his arms with "aab aur kaha neend ane ali hey..uth hi jata hu"

E was about to get up completely then turned back to Daya…

"raat ko sayed achi neend ayi firse wo sab nahi dekha..kitne chain se so raha hey…" he patted his forehead sowly.. he was about to scratch his forehead..felt the band aid "aary aj team ayegi sham ko ACP sir to issko dekh k hi sawal kerenge..ager keh du to daant par jaygi..unhone kaha hi tha ki Daya ki reactions…wo to bas mere jid pey…kuch bahana banana parega…" then turnd to Daya "kaahi yea khud ugal na dey…"

Then got up from the bed and silently moved out leaving the room door opened….

He made tea fr himself and sat at the balcony enjoying the tea..even after finishing the tea he sat there only lost to somewhere else…

Actually he is thinking about the feelings which Daya might have undergone whenever he didn't recognize him..because although knowing this being a temporary problem he can feel a fear somewhere..he is once more feeling angry over himself…

**Abhi pls aise mat kaho..dekho na mein Daya..pls Abhi.."**

**"acha koi baat nahi yaad nahi to kya hua..mein hu na sab yaad dila dunga.."**

He even didn't get when 90 minutes passed he came out of his trance hearing some noises.. "lagta hey jag gaya hoga"

He got up and moved back to Daya's room

Daya was sitting on the bed looking around as if searching fr something…

Abhijeet came near to him and placed a hand over his shoulder to which Daya jerked badly "relax..kya hua?uth kaise gaye.."

Daya moved backwards…

"tum…pls jao…dekho mre bhai ko marna mat..dekho jao..pls…tum.."

Abhijeet get confused "Daya Daya..kya bol rahe ho..dekho yeahi..kuch nahi ker raha mein.."

"nahi tum chor do…pls..jao…mere bhai ko jane do..wo…"

Abhijeet jerked him "Daya…"

Daya looked at Abhijeet with a jerk…he is still having the scare…

"kaun hey tumhara bhai haan?kya bol rahe they?"

Daya shook his head in no

Abhijeet left him and handed him a glass of water with "chalo paani piyo..aur uth fresh hoke ayo.."

Daya drank the water then asked "koi aya tha na?"

"nahi koi nahi aya tha…chalo jao aab.."

Daya moved to washroom silently..Abhijeet sighed "bhai yaad agaya..per uski shaqal nahi…pata nahi dimaag chlte hey use mujhe leke kiu tension hoti hey…ek bar doctor se baat kr leta hu..ager ho sake to wo ake ekbr check up bhi kerle…"

He moved out called the doctors and then prepared the breakfast..he was busy in making those when he felt someone behind..

He turned and found Daya standing at the kitchen door way looking at him "kya hua wohi ruk gaye?"

"haan wo..mein..bas aesehi…"

Abhijeet smiled "acha jao jake plates lagao table pey mein ata hu yea leke.."

Daya nodded and moved out.. "abhie bhi confused hey…"

He soon moves out and found Daya in some deep thoughts "Daya.."

"hann.."

"kuch soch rahe ho?"

"nahi bas wo awaj..wo.."

"kaunsi awaj.."

"wo subha..pata nahi.."

"acha jane do chalo breakfast kerlio fir doctor ate hi honge.."

"mujhe doctor nahi dikhana…" answered Daya in a stubborn tone… "mein thik hu aur mujhe koi wahem nahi hua.."

Abhijeet smiled he told in his mind "Purvi tumhe ek baar daant ke shanti nahi mili sahib ko..pata nahi doctor ko kya kerega…bechara.." then said loud "meine kaha tumhe wahem hey?yea doctor tumhe dikhana hey?"

Daya looked at him in question "mere liye arahha hey doctor…smjhe?"

Daya made a face..

"pata nahi sahib nakhre dikhane se kabhie chukte kaise nahi..ek dam confusion nahi hota iss mamle mey"

Abhijeet was starring at Daya's face who feeling the stare looked up and Abhijeet turned away his gaze..

After finishing there brkfast Abhijeet was in the kitchen when the door bell rang and he after peeping in Daya's room went to open the door

The doctor came in with "good morning.."

"ayiye doctor saab.."

Daya also came out and was standing in the door way.. the doctor greet him to and add a supplementary question as "aapki pass wo larki ayi thi?"

Daya nodded "pata nahi..per…koi tha subha..wo marne wala tha kisiko…per…"

He was lost…

Abhijeet asked the doctor by eyes who nodded then said "chaliye ap apne kmre mey chaliye aapse kuch aur bhi baat.."

Daya gave an angry look to Abhijeet then moved in the room followed by the doctor which made a smile on Abhijeet's lip.

After some time the doctor came out and answered Abhijeet's query as "unka dimaag uss unreal world se reality mey aaha hey to isliye unhe aur confusion ho rahhi hey..he is getting stressed…filal baat krte krte bhi panic ho rahe they to meine sedative de diya..aur ek din tak asar rehega fir thik ho jayenge..per abhie bahut patience se handle kijiyega..kiuki unhe lag raha hey ki koi nuqsan pahuchayega unhe yea kisi apne ko..pura to mere bhi samjh nahi aya per…aisa kuch hi tha.."

"jee doctor mein khayal rakhunga.."

The doctor left…

Abhijeet after finishing all his chores moved back to his room settled down with some files..he didn't notice the evening dawning and in between dozed off…

His sleep broke with the sound of a doorbell…

He got up the looking around got that might be ACP sir had arrived so moved out and opened the door with "arey sir aaplog.."

He moves aside to gives space to ACP sir and dr Salunkhe with "ayiye sir.." then said to Freddy "arey tum bhi ayo…"

ACP sir asks "Abhijeet Daya…"

"wo so raha hey sir..dopeher doctor aye they check up kerk gaye.."

"kya kaha unhone?"

"abhie effect kam ho raha hey to wo ulajh raha hey apni khayalo aur iss aspass ki baato ki beech..thora time lagega.."

"hmm..waise Abhijeet yea kya hua?"

Abhijeet looked at him confused…

"yea tumhare mathe pey?"

Abhijeet touched his forehead "yea..yea to..haan kal raat light chali gayi thi to table se sarr takra gaya tha.."

He felt three pair of eyes staring at him… he first gave an angry glance to Freddy then said "sir..kya hua?"

"tum sach bol rah ho?"

"sir bekar mey kiu jhut…"

He stopped listening to a loud bang…he got up the source of sound and in a second got the source of sound and rushed in…

He entered with "Daya kya hua?"

Daya was sitting on the bed…with very scared look…

Abhijeet sat beside him

Dr Salunkhe ACP and Freddy also came in

"Daya kya hua?"

"tum mar doge na?..haan use bhi..wo nau pey bandha…hey..jana hey mujhe..jane do.."

He trid to get up but Abhijeet held him back forcefully "dekho…Daya koi nao nahi hey..yeha pey..dekho.."

Daya started jerking away Abhijeet "jane do..tum bhi marne aye ho na..choro mujhe.."

ACP sir tried "Daya tm..'

Daya looked up "aap sab mile hue hey na..jaye aap sab.."

He freed one of his hands and tried to throw the glass from bedside..Abhijeet snatched it away "sir aaplog bahar jaiye..plase..sir.."

Daya was murmuring "nao mey bandhe.."

He can see a very well known person to him tied on the boat  
>..and people are trying to shoot him..he can't get who the man is<br>..but he know him..he is someone close..and all these people are trying to top him…he need to go there..yes…he need to go there

Abhijeet with one hand pulled out Daya's sedative and on his signal Freddy poured water in a glass Abhijeet mixed the tablet in water and put the water in front of Daya "Daya paani peelo..dekho koi kuch nahi ker raha hey…"

"nahi jane do…jane.."

Abhijeet forcefully attached the glass with his lips and made Daya drink the water..but Daya after drinking half of it only threw away the glass hardly on floor "jane do mujhe.." he shouts and tried to go up but feeling a spin he felt back on the bed..Abhijeet lied him down

"nao pey wo..min ata."

He turned unconscious… Abhijeet patted his head slowely then covered him and came out followed by Freddy..

"sorry sir…pata nahi kya dekh liya..sorry sir"

"Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet looked up

"yea chot…"

"sir meine kaha na.."

"Abhijeet…"

Abhijeet silently looked dwn.. "isiliye mein kehh raha tha ki filal hospital mey hi.."

"sir usne jaan bujhke to nahi kiya na…aur kal khoon dekh k bahut ghabra gaya tha wo..sir please…aur sir kuch hua to nahi na..bas choti si.."

"per Abhijeet dekha na tumne kaise panic ho raha tha…ager kuch bara.."

"sir please..aur mera ek request..wo thik hone ki bad use iss bareme kuch pata na chale…Daya ko kabhie yea pata nahi lagna cahiye sir ki usne mujhe kisi bhi halat my chot pahuchaya pls sir..aur Freddy tum bhi.."

ACP sir nodded dr Salunkhe patted his shoulder with "khayal rakhna.."

Trio moved out…

Abhijeet sighed then moved in to Daya's room "pata nahi kise dekh raha tha..aise darr gaya.."

He sat there itself fr sometime..Daya is restless in his sleep…at about 8pm Abhijeet moved out of the room hearing his mobile ringer..after ending the call he came out and found Daya trying to unlock the main door.. "Daya..kya ker rahe ho.."

Daya turned "wo.. Please...mujhe...jaaney do...jaaney do... muj...mujhe...mere Abhi ko bachana hai..(then joined his hands in front of THAT UNKNOWN MAN... and said..).tum please meri madad karo...wo aadmi ne us larki ko bhi mar diya ..tha...ab wo Abhi ko bhi maar dega..ple,,..please...madat karo...Abhi...Abhi ...ko bachana hai...wo maar de ga...Abhi..."

Abhijeet fr a moment felt himself at the seventh sky then grabbled back his senses..he moved forward softly grabbed Daya's hands "ayo.."

"Abhi..wo.."

"idhr ayo..baitho.."

Daya sat down…n the sofa,… Abhijeet sat beside him "kya hua Abhi ko?"

Daya can see someone trying to shot the man..the same scene flashed again but this time he recognized the man, it's his Abhi…

"Abhi... me aa ..r..raha ...hun...(then slowly stated losing his senses and murmuring) please...jane do...chor do...Abhi..."

Abhijeet held him in his hands and patted Daya's check "Daya..Daya..ankhe khol Daya…"

But Daya's head tilted on his shoulder

"yea behosh kaise ho gaya..Daya..per aise behosh.."

He lied down Daya on the sofa then called to the doctor "hello doctor saab…mein Abhijeet bol raha hu..wo Daya wo achanaq behosh ho gaya…"

"ha achanaq behosh…jee aap please ajaiye…"

He dscncted the call in tension...

**pls r and r…**


	3. Chapter 3

**thnks to all reviews**

**Gd bhaiya **aab aapke bhai ko larki yaad rahi gayi to aap bura kiu mante ho..dekho inhi yaadon mese koi sayed pasand bhi ajaye…warna aap pey jimmedari ajayegi dhundne ki… :p

**story**

The doctor arrived in about thirty minutes and after through check up assured Abhijeet as "pehle aap shant ho jayiye..koi problem nahi hey.."

"fir aise behosh?"

"bahut jyada stress aur uljhan ki bajase behosh ho gaye..meine injection de diya kuch hi der mey hosh ajayega..ha filal effect kam hoga hallucination ka..ager kuch ajeeb baat kare to bas mind divert ker dijiye…aur haan thora weakness rehega so ek do din bureau join nahi krne dijiyega.."

"jee thank u doctor mein khayal rakhunga…"

After the doctor left..Abhijeet was at dilemma weathr to inform ACP sir at this hour or inform him later…

When he felt Daya is coming to conscious…he left his thoughts for now and softly pressed Daya's shoulder who opened his eyes then looked around with "mein gher pey…"

These three words which Daya said with lots of confusion gave a great pace to Abhijeet's mind..he sighed relaxly ..Daya sat up with "mein woha samundar mey nau ki pass gaya tha…fir wo larki…fir kya hua?"

Abhijeet nodded with "fir tum behosh ho gaye they are k machware ne tumhe bachaya tha.."

"fir?"

"fir kya tum yeahi.."

"tum mujhe sidhe lake sofa mey leta diya?" Daya asked looking straight to Abhijeet who mentally slapped himself with "kahe ka intelligent buddhu hu min ek number ka.."

Daya continued "Abhijeet sab clear to nahi per ku dhundli si cheez yaad hey mujhe…" then suddenly turned his tone o a serious one with "ya tumhar mathe pey kya hua?"

"chot lag gayi.." Abhijeet answered irrttedly

"wo to dikh raha hey..kaise?"

"table se taqra gaya tha to"

He stopped feeling Daya's stare "kya hua?"

"pata nahi..wo sapna tha yea sach…"

"kya?"

"mein soa hua hu kisine bulaya mujhe..pr kaun..fir koi awaj…aur.."

"aur?"

"tumhare sar pey yea chot mere bajase hi lagi hey na?" Daya asked in a straight confident way

"kya matlab…kya ajeeb si baat.."

"mujhe yaad hey Abhi…kiu kya wo to kuch nahi pata per tumhe chot smne dekh raha hey wo…"

"tu bhi na…"

"kya hua tha?"

"kaha to behosh ho gaya tha.."

"nahi..tum sach batao…aisa lag raha hey jaise ass pass bahut si awaj arahe hey aur mein kisi awaj ko alag se pehchan hi nai paraha hu.."

Abhijeet pressed his shoulder "tujh pey drugs ki effect thi.."

Daya turned his questioning glance to Abhijeet

"hallucination ho rahe they tujhe…pata nahi uss nau mey kya dekha ha…sahab ko srf ek larki ki awaj sunai deti thi.."

Daya looked down with a shy smile…

"aur to aur sahab ko yea bhi laga ki meine hi uss larki ko maar diya.."

Daya turned to Abhijeet with a jerk.. "matlab mein tumhe pehchan nahi paya?"

Abhijeet was telling all this in flow stopped then tried to divert "arey nahi wo to bas…acha ruko ACP sir ko…"

E was about to get up when Daya clutched his wrist with "sorry.."

Abhijeet turned to him "sorry kiu bol raha hy haan?"

"meine pehchana bhi nahi…battemeje bhi kiya na.."

Abhijeet sat back "to kya hua?jaan bjhke to nah kiya na?fir?"

Daya was looking downwards "per tumhe taqleef to pahuchi na?"

Abhijeet pulled up his face "jab mujhe memory loss hua tha tab tujhe bhi taqleef hui thi na?"

Daya turned down his eyes "per tumne kabhie mujhe chot to nahi pahuchai na?"

"kiu uss maya ki case mey pahuchai tha na?"

"per wo ek plan ka hissa tha..per meine to…"

"tune to kya?meine ek bekar ki plan ke liye chot di thi aur yea to bas galti se lag gayi aur wo bhi tab jab tu hosh mey nahi tha..pata hey meri chot dekh ker tu kitna khud darr gaya tha?"Daya looked at Abhijeet them placed his head on his should

"aur to kuch nahi kiya na?"

Abhijeet deliberately skipped the team part and said "ha kiya na?"

Daya sat straight with tension "kya?"

"apnea bhi ko bachane ke liye meri agey haath jor raha tha.."

"aain?"

"abbey yea meri hey.."

"haan tumhari..arey haan..Abhi o bachane ke liye tmhare agey haath..matlab..tum kya ker rahe they khud ko?"

"mein khud ko kiu kuch karunga?"

"fir?"

"fir kya?sahab ko Abhi yad agayi per Abhi ki shaqal nahi to unhe laga bhai jab yea mahasy unhe Abhi ki pass jane se rok rahe hey fir yeahi villain hoga..aab villain itni pyar se baat ker raha hey aur kahi na kahi villain pey jor dikhaya nahi ja raha to sahab ne chalu ker di apni emotional blackmail.."

Daya hit him lightly with a punch "to kya kerta humesha rokte tokte rehte ho..aur pata to hey na tumhe sapne mey bhi koi khatre mey dekh lu to mujhe bas tabhie jana hota hey…"

Abhijeet ruffled his hairs "pata hey..aur isiliye to tnsion se sahab behosh ho gaye aur aab uth k thik bhi ho gaye…kehte hey na mild shock treatement….aab mein tere life ka sabse bara tension jo hu.."

Daya nodded in no "sabse bare tnsn nahi..stress reliever…jiski dur hone ki soch se hi tnsn ho jati hey.."

"pagal..chal chor..ACP sir ko batana hey unka ladla thik ho gaya…"

"boss nahi na,…"

"matlb.."

"kal bureau jayenge na hum surprise dene.."

Abhijeet who had already moved to kitchen came back with two glass of milk handed one to Daya with "jee nahi filal do din aap gher pey rehenge.."

Daya drank the milk in a go with a dare devil smile "wo to kal dekhenge..chalo 10 baj rahe hey so jao.."

He was about to move to his rm..Abhijeet called from behind as "thik hote hey apni harkato pey agaya?"

Daya came near him gave him a quick hug with "tum miss to inn cheezo ko hi kerrahe they na?"

Abhijeet nodded..patted his head with "chal dawai lena hey.."

"per aab to…""please.."

"aab yea pleas mat bolo..chalo jo dena hey do.."

Daya entered his room with irritated expressions Abhijeet whispered to himself "aj samjh aya mein jise itna chota sa nadan smjhta tha wo kitna samjhdar hey..najane kitni bar meine use pehchana bhi nahi aur usne ek bar bhi sikayet nahi ki…kabhie gussa kiya ker yaar,..pls.."

He too moved in listening to the loud call "Abhi kaunsi dawai.."

He jerked his head with "mein thik thak rahu to samjhdari kaha ghas khane jati hey pata nahi…"

**pls r and r…**


End file.
